Comet Gaming, Inc.
|founded = August 15, 2012 (as Great Games, Inc.) (rebranded on November 10, 2013) |defunct = |headquarters = Texas |area = Worldwide |owner = |employees = |predecessor = Great Games, Inc. |successor = None |parent = Nintendo |subsidiaries = Comet Films, Inc. Comet Books, Inc. Comet Music, Inc.}}Comet Gaming, Inc. is a company that originally produced only video games, but has expanded to films and television shows. It is owned by Lumoshi, who is the current C.E.O. and founder. History Back in fall of 2011, CEO Lumoshi was interested in creating his own fanon ideas for Mario games. He would originally write them down on paper, making sort of a "Prima" game guide to explain his fan games, all created on 32-line college ruled notebook paper. This continued until early 2012. By then, Lumoshi started putting his ideas on Microsoft Word, without a better outlet for posting his ideas. Eventually, in summer 2012, he discovered Fantendo and established Great Games, Inc. in August. Lumoshi created several games throughout the fall of that year, most of which he never worked on much. He later left the site without any more gaming ideas in the winter of 2013 and went inactive. He returned in the spring and revamped all of his games, resulting in them being a little better and gaining more success. However, in the fall of 2013, he again lost all of his ideas and became inactive, again. However he returned in November, renaming Great Games, Inc. to Comet Gaming, Inc. in a major rebranding, including the opening for recruitment. In 2015, Comet Gaming, Inc. agreed to a minority ownership of the Dallas Mavericks franchise. Products Comet Gaming has produced several things, mainly related to the Mario series. * : Finished * : Active * : Inactive * : Abandoned By Lumoshi Systems *Future Nintendo (home, discontinued) *Nintendo Comet (home) *Nintendo Asteroid (portable) Active projects * Super Mario Galaxy: War of the Cosmos * Pokémon Mushroom and Koopa editions * Starship Crew * Lumoshi's Cookies * Life as a Luma * Super Mario Sunshine Comet Inactive projects Projects that I haven't worked on in a while. Some I finished, some I abandoned, some I just lack inspiration for. * Mario Kart ULTIMATE (complete) * The Adventures of Flappy Bird (complete) * Nicktoons Havoc * Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games * GearQuest * The Galaxial Saga * Zuper Zario Zrothers Zxtreme * The Koopa Games * The Koopa Games II: Space Wars * Mario's Epic Journey * Super Mario: Panel Panic * Mario Kart Comet * Mario Kart Subterranean * Super Mario Sunshine 2: Return to Delfino * Mario Kart 9 (Comet Gaming) * Mario's Minigame Land * Mario Sports Resort * New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE * Super Mario: Medieval Quest CometCon CometCon is a convention held regularly, sometimes inside of larger events. In it, Comet Gaming announces new products customers can expect. #The first CometCon was held during the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013. #The second CometCon was held during the Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2014. #The third CometCon was during the Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase. #The fourth CometCon will be held during the Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase. Future projects At the Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase, Comet Gaming, Inc. is planning to unveil the following. Although, this list is not limited to everything they could show. *A brand new 3D Mario title. *More information on Life as a Luma. *More information on Starship Crew. *More information on The Galaxial Saga. *More information on Lumoshi's Cookies. *More information on the Nintendo Asteroid. Gallery Great Games Inc LOGO.png|The company logo under the first name. GGDOS.png|The first company seal under the first name. GG Logo 2.png|The company's second logo under the first name. GG Seal 2.png|The current company seal under the first name. CometGaming.png|The company's first logo under the title Comet Gaming, Inc. CGI.png|The company's first alternate logo, made by . CometGamingSeal.png|The company's seal. Trivia *The company was originally titled "Great Games, Inc.", but was renamed on November 10, 2013. *The company is partnered with an out-of-wiki company titled GreyStone Inc. *The company has an official chatroom. Characters Read more: /Characters/ Category:Companies Category:Gaming Companies Category:Fanon Companies Category:American Companies Category:Comet Gaming, Inc.